Normal is for Sissies
by Femvamp
Summary: Its been five years since the events of "His Last Vow" and John's life is so very different and strikingly the same as its ever been. (John/Mary) (Sherlock/Molly) *Oneshot - Complete*


Title: Normal Is For Sissies

Author: Femvamp

Fandom: Sherlock

Pairing: Watson/Mary, Sherlock/Molly, Lestrade/Donavan

Spoilers: Series 3 - His Last Vow

Summary: Its been five years since the events of "His Last Vow" and John's life is so very different and strikingly the same as its ever been.

A/N: Not British and my American to British dictionary is broken.

* * *

><p>John and Mary caught their breaths as they entered 221B Baker Street. They had been chased once again by people who wanted them dead. It had been mildly surprising to them both that the men chasing them weren't after Mary or that it had nothing to do with Sherlock. It happened though; John Watson might have been a doctor, but like he was prone to say, he did have his bad days. There were people out there who wanted him dead all on his own. As they entered Sherlock's, and now Molly's, residence they made a quick call to Mycroft. He was useful in these matters. They did eventually have to pay him back of course. Just that year Mary had agreed to a little mission that she had yet to fill John in on. He was pretty sure he knew what the mission entailed at least. There weren't too many things that you would ask an ex-CIA trained assassin to do that someone else could do in her stay.<p>

"What took you so long? I texted you an hour ago." Sherlock said preoccupied as he usually was. "So who was it this time chasing you through London? More friends of Mary? Will she be going on another adventure with my dear brother?"

John had stopped being surprised at Sherlock's uncanny ability to know things at merely a glance a long time ago, "No actually they were after me. Old friends from my soldier days."

"Old friends who wanted you dead?" Molly walked in and took their coats. "Why do all our old friends want to kill us?"

"Just lucky I guess," Mary smiled and followed Molly.

"Well your children are asleep with Ethan." Molly smiled over her shoulder. "At least they haven't been traumatized yet."

Everyone but John (and possibly Mary) had been surprised when Sherlock had asked Molly to move in with him. Their relationship had been an odd one from the start. For most of it they had slept in separate bedrooms through it all though; as far as John could see; Sherlock was a good boyfriend to Molly except for one area; he never touched her. It was in year two that John noticed an occasional hand holding and a peck on the cheek. It wasn't until Mary had told everyone she was pregnant again that Sherlock had broached the subject to Molly of them having their own child.

John had found that humorous. He knew that you did not need to have sex to reproduce; modern medicine and all that; but he wasn't sure if Molly had understood what Sherlock had meant.

She did.

And she agreed.

Sherlock and Molly had a little boy they named Ethan a year after that.

To this day John wasn't sure if Sherlock and Molly had ever had sex. Although when Molly had gotten pregnant she had made a perfectly reasonable argument to why they should start sleeping in the same bedroom. If they were going to keep living in 221B Baker Street then their child was going to eventually need his or her own room. It was perfectly logic and unsentimental. Sherlock had agreed. John had gone with him to buy double beds for him and Molly and later Mary had accompanied Molly to buy a crib for the baby.

Mycroft had been there when his nephew had been born. John had been surprised at first but then realized that Mycroft and Sherlock might have been at odds with each other but they were still family. Once Mycroft knew for sure both Molly and Ethan were alright he left never seeing either of them. John knew it was too much sentiment for him. However he raised the alert level on Baker Street that very day. Sherlock later grumbled that he had the same alert level on him as suspected terrorists. John just laughed.

"When will Lestrade and Donavan arrive?" Molly asked after everyone was settled and John and Mary had checked on their children.

"We are here." Lestrade said simply holding a bottle of wine, some wrapped gifts, and his very pregnant wife. "Here are some presents for the birthday boy."

"Oooh presents." Molly smiled.

Ethan was still too young to understand the concept of a birthday party so this was mostly a get together for the group who rarely had time for these sort of things anymore. John and Sherlock still solved crimes together and still gave Lestrade and Donavan headaches while doing so but things were different now...and so strikingly similar it made John's heart hurt sometimes.

He watched his daughter and his son play with Sherlock's on the floor of 221B Baker street and smiled. Mrs. Hudson would be up soon with the cake she had baked herself. Everything was perfect.

"I never thought I would see this day." Lestrade smiled as he sat next to John.

"Me either."

"You remember what I said to you about Sherlock all those years ago?"

John did. "Like it was yesterday."

"He is a great man. Maybe one day he will be a good one." Lestrade paused, "I think he finally made it."

"A good man." John paused thinking. "But a strange one. We all are."

"I've realized strange is good."

"Yes, but I wonder sometimes if it will effect our children." John paused. "Do they even have a chance at a normal life?"

Lestrade paused for a long time before he answered, "Normal is for Sissies. Even my child doesn't really stand much of a chance at that; not with Sherlock, you, Mary. and Molly in his or her life. They will have interesting ones though which is so much better."

John had a sudden image of Sherlock's son solving crimes with one of his children by his side; the other working as a medical examiner at Barts all of them making life hell for Lestrade's kid. John laughed at the image.

"May you live in interesting times."

"What?"

"Believed to be an old Chinese curse although according to Sherlock no Chinese person has ever actually said it. Does sound like a Chinese curse though, doesn't it?"

"Well then..." Lestrade lifted up his drink, "May we all continue to live in interesting times...curse or no. Chinese or no."

John couldn't help but agree.


End file.
